1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device mounting bracket, and particularly to a modularized bracket integrally mounting light emitting devices, a power switch and a reset switch to a computer system.
2. The Related Art
Light emitting devices are mounted to a computer system and are used to indicate the operational mode of the computer system by the light emitting therefrom. The light emitting devices are usually mounted to a front panel of a computer enclosure of the computer system.
As shown in FIG. 1, a light emitting device 10 installed in a sleeve 14 with tags 16 is mounted to a panel 12 of a computer enclosure whereby the sleeve 14 extends through a hole 18 of the panel 12 and the tags 16 engage with the hole 18. During assembly of the computer system, the tags 16 of the sleeve 14 can be easily broken as the technician pulls the wires connected to the light emitting device 10 back and forth. Therefore, if the sleeve 14 is loosened, the light emitting device 10 mounted in the sleeve 14 can disengage from the hole 18.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a light emitting device 10 installed in a base 20 with a rounded groove 22 and a beveled surface 24 is mounted to a front panel 26 of another computer chassis whereby the base 20 is pushed into a hole 28 of the panel 26 and the groove 22 engages with the hole 28. To mount the base 20 to the hole 28 of the panel 26, the base 20 is pressed to extend through the hole 28 and the groove 22 engages with the hole 28. Although the beveled surface 24 is designed for facilitating the mounting of the base 20 to the hole 28, the process of mounting the base 20 to the hole 28 is still cumbersome and time wasting.
In addition, conventional light emitting devices have to be installed in bases or sleeves separately, and then the bases or sleeves with the light emitting devices are mounted to the panel one by one. Since the prior art for mounting the light emitting device is cumbersome and time wasting, an integrated bracket for mounting light emitting devices will make assembly of computer systems faster and cheaper. Consequently, a modularized light emitting device mounting bracket is desired.